Un hijo tuyo
by ASUKA02
Summary: Él era la mejor opción, Sakura quería un hijo de Naruto, pero el Séptimo no aceptaría su propuesta sin pedir nada a cambio, él también quería algo. *NaruSaku* historia corta. Universo alterno.
1. Uno

Tal como prometí, esta es una de las versiones que imaginé sobre mi otro fanfic **"Quiero ser el padre",** tengo que aclarar que en lo único que se parece a esa es en el hecho de que Sakura quiere ser madre. Espero que la disfruten.

Es una mini historia, muy corta, aquí dejo el primero : )

* * *

**Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Kishimoto, sólo me pertenece la historia aquí presentada. **

* * *

****Un hijo tuyo****

By ASUKA02

**Capitulo 1**

**..**

Muchos pensarían que era ambiciosa por querer tener un hijo con el Séptimo Hokage, pero no lo era, no se puede confundir inteligencia con ambición, Naruto era la persona en que más confiaba en todo el mundo, y si un día ella faltara, sabía que Naruto haría todo para proteger a su hijo. Él era el candidato correcto.

—¿Entonces que me dices?, ¿me ayudaras?

Después de mucho escándalo por parte de Naruto, había podido contarle todo su plan. Para cuando terminó de hablar el Séptimo se había quedado mudo. Estaba impresionando, jamás se le paso por la cabeza que ella venia a proponerle que tuvieran un bebé. Y que lo planteara tan simple como ir a comprar pan a la panadería.

Naruto seguía mudo.

—¿O tienes alguna novia? —le preguntó con temor de que ya no pudiera ayudarla.

El Hokage la miró con seriedad, —no, pero lo que me estás pidiendo no es cualquier cosa, un hijo es algo serio Sakura-chan.

—Lo sé, pero lo pensé bastante y eres mi mejor opción.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Shikamaru, —Séptimo, ya llegó el consejo de ancianos.

—Sí, dame dos minutos, estoy ocupado con algo importante. —Nara los vio y luego salió, —¿qué pasaría cuando ese bebé nazca?

—Yo lo criaré, no tienes que darme nada, pero si tu quieres participar estás en todo tu derecho.

Naruto sonrió —¿acaso me estás proponiendo matrimonio? —le preguntó moviendo ambas cejitas.

Sakura se ruborizó dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No, no, claro que no, creo que no has entendido, me refiero a que puedes ser legalmente su padre y pasar tiempo con él o ella.

—Las cosas serian más fácil si nos casamos.

Sakura tampoco quería abusar, estaba convencida de que pedirle un hijo no era mucho, es decir, un hombre puede tener unos cien o más hijos regados por el mundo, todos los que pueda a lo largo de su vida, obviamente con diferentes mujeres.

Que tuviera uno con ella no quería decir nada, aunque dudaba mucho de que él tuviera hijos regados por allí, él era un hombre bastante reservado con su vida amorosa. Pero Naruto nunca le había negado nada y Sakura pretendía aprovecharse de eso.

—No me malentiendas, pero ya tengo mis planes hechos, sólo quiero ser madre y para eso no tengo que casarme.

Naruto la miró en silencio, no le gustaba la idea de su amiga, excepto por el hecho de que tendrían sexo, una vieja fantasía que se haría realidad si aceptaba, lo que no le gustaba era que todo terminaría y él ya no podría estar con ella cuando engendraran al bebé.

—Tengo que pensar esto, —se tocó la barbilla pensativo, —te buscaré al final de la tarde para darte una respuesta.

Sakura se sintió emocionada, eso era mejor que un no.

—Gracias Naruto.

—Aun no me agradezcas nada, aun no he aceptado —dijo con voz seria, —tengo que ir con los ancianos, hablaremos de esto después.

.  
.

.

.

Sakura tuvo una tarde bastante larga esperando la visita de Naruto, haciéndose docenas de historias sobre ella criando un hermoso bebé rubio, por eso cuando Naruto llegó estaba bastante nerviosa.

—Hola Naruto, entra, no te quedes allí.

El Hokage entró a la vivienda, la pelirosa le ofreció una taza de café y se sentó con él. —¿entonces qué decidiste? —le preguntó ya sin poder aguantarse.

—Te ayudaré, pero quiero que te cases conmigo. —dijo con seriedad, él ya no era el Naruto llenó de alegría, había madurado y perdido su libertad, era un hombre súper ocupado y eso lo había vuelto nuevamente a la soledad.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó incrédula.

Y Naruto no quería vivir toda su vida solo, quería la compañía de una mujer, y si esa mujer podía ser Sakura-chan, sería como recuperar algo del antiguo Naruto, él hace años que había abandonado la idea de conquistarla, porque no puedes obligar a las personas a que te amen.

Pero esto era diferente, ella se había presentado en su oficina, ofreciéndole tener un hijo de los dos, y esa era una oportunidad para ser feliz que no podía dejar pasar y si todo salía bien tendría todo lo que una vez quiso.

—Ya te dije que sólo un bebé, incluso podemos mantener en secreto tu paternidad así no tienes ningún deber con él.

El Hokage arrugó la frente.

—Me estas ofendiendo Sakura-chan, yo nunca tuve familia, obvio que quiero tener contacto con él y mantenerlo, darle mi apellido y ser su padre ante todos.

Sakura apretó los labios, todo se estaba saliendo de control y ella detestaba perder el control.

—Estas pidiendo mucho, yo no estoy incluida.

—Entonces mi respuesta es no. —se dio media vuelta y contó mentalmente mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios.

Cuarenta segundos después ella se acercó tentativamente al rubio, —¿yo te gusto?, —le preguntó en tono seductor.

—Sabes que si, —respondió viendo la mano de Sakura en su rodilla.

—Entonces será más fácil para ti.

Sakura besó su mejilla y lo miró con una sonrisa coqueta, mierda, Naruto casi se derrite, pero se forzó a apartar su mirada de los rosados labios de su amiga, quien ahora pretendía seducirlo y hacerle trampa.

—¿Quieres conocer mi habitación?

Él rubio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Sakura arrugó la frente, —sé lo que pretendes Sakura-chan y eso no va a pasar hasta que estemos casados.

Haruno gruñó apartándose de él, —no quiero atraparte Naruto, sólo quiero tener un hijo al que cuidar.

—Y yo quiero cuidar de ti y tres hijos.

—¿Quieres tener tres hijos? —preguntó con una sonrisa, —eso es lindo Naruto, serás un buen padre, lo sé.

—¿Como lo sabes? —preguntó mirándola con interés.

—Eres una buena persona y siempre ayudas a todos, lo lógico es que seas un buen padre.

—Y porque soy una buena persona quiero darle una familia completa al bebé, tú también eres una buena persona deberías entenderlo.

Sakura lo observó, intentando saber si Naruto estaba jugando con ella o hablaba en serio, no se había planteado para nada la idea de casarse con Naruto, sólo quería tener un hijo con él nada más.

—¿Estás intentando persuadirme para que sea tu esposa?, ¿Naruto… tú… estás enamorado de mi?

La pregunta fue sorpresiva e invasiva, Naruto se sintió algo intimidado, habían pasado muchos años, obviamente cada uno hizo su vida a parte, y él no había vuelto a pensar en la idea de conquistarla, pero justo ahora no sabía que sentía, ¿la amaba todavía?, no lo tenía claro pero tenía que tomar la oportunidad.

—Eres una mujer hermosa, responsable e inteligente, me gustas mucho y creo que podríamos formar una buena familia si lo piensas bien.

Él no había sonado tan apasionado como lo haría un hombre enamorado, pero Sakura quería un bebé de Naruto y no le importa los medio para lograr su objetivo. Ella sabía que si se esforzaba un poco lograría embarazarse antes de tener que casarse.

Estiró una mano y acarició el rostro del Kage, —gracias por tus lindas palabras, voy a pensar en eso de casarnos. —Naruto casi se derrite ante las caricias, —acércate.

Uzumaki obedeció, él sabía lo que pasaría por eso su corazón latía como loco en su pecho, seguían sentados en el sofá cuando por fin después de muchos años, Naruto pudo saber a que sabían los labios de ella, eran suaves y sabían a fresas, quizás era por el labial, no estaba seguro pero ninguna otra mujer que fuese besado sabia tan bien, Sakura incluso le permitió explorar en su boca, sus labios se movían en un exquisita sincronía, pero todo se arruino cuando ella intenso quitarle la camisa.

—Espera Sakura-chan, si quieres un bebé mío tienes que ganártelo.

—¿Qué?

Sakura parpadeó perpleja, sorprendida por sus palabras y la interrupción.

—Ganártelo, otras también quisieran tener hijos míos, pero yo no pienso dejar hijos regados en este mundo, yo me estoy sintiendo usado, —hizo un puchero, —como que me quisieras sacar un hijo ya mismo, también tengo sentimientos.

—Omitiendo lo de casarnos, ¿qué quieres? —gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto se levantó y comenzó a caminar con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda, mientras elegía sus palabras. —Primero tienes que invitarme a salir, ser cariñosa y linda conmigo, —clavo sus ojos azules en ella, —quiero una bonita cita.

Ella le miró entrecerrando los ojos, estaba algo molesto porque Naruto no hubiese caído en su seducción, y ahora se hacia el interesante. —si te doy eso, ¿me embarazaras? —le preguntón sin preámbulos.

—Puede ser, tal vez te preste mi cuerpo, pero sólo si eres cariñosa y linda conmigo.

Era la conversación más rara que hubieran tenido en sus vidas.

—Está bien, si eso es todo mañana mismo tendremos esa cita.

.

.

.

N/A: Si todo va bien, la próxima semana estaré actualizando esta y las demás.


	2. Dos

****Un hijo tuyo****

**Capitulo 2**

**..**

Naruto le había pedido una cita romántica como condición para cumplir su petición. Después de mucho pensar Sakura tuvo una idea de cómo cumplir los deseos de su amigo y cumplir los de ella misma. Porque eso de casarse era demasiado, no permitiría que él se aprovechara de la situación.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando el móvil de Naruto comenzó a repicar, lo sacó de la gaveta del escritorio y leyó en la pantalla el nombre de la pelirosa.

El séptimo estaba solo en la oficina, así que podía hablar con libertad, presionó la tecla send y contestó.

—_Hola Sakura-chan, ¿ya sabes a donde llevarme?_

Dijo apenas contestó, Sakura torció los ojos, podía imaginar que él estaba sonriendo, disfrutando todo esto.

—¿Ya saliste del trabajo?

—Ey, ey, quiero cariño, recuerda, —se quejó mientras sonreía, —y no, aun estoy trabajando.

Sakura se estresó más, —¿te falta mucho?

Tenía montañas de papeles esperando por su firma, pero eso podía esperar, esta situación nueva lo estaba haciendo sentirse más vivo, y estaba impaciente por volver a besarla.

Pero para mantener el control no le podía poner las tan cosas fáciles, él no sería un hombre fácil, no era un puto para regalársele, por muy ridículo que sonara eso en su mente.

—Tengo mucho trabajo Sakura-chan, creo que vamos a tener que dejarlo para otro día.

Y aunque se moría de ganas por tenerla en su cama, Naruto quería dejarle claro que las cosas se harían a su manera.

Haruno frunció el ceño, ¿acaso Naruto la estaba dejando en una lista de espera o algo así?, sabía que él tenía sus ocupaciones, pero recordaba bien que en el pasado él moría por tener una cita con ella. ¿No quedaba nada del antiguo Naruto?

—Ayer te dije que tendríamos la cita para hoy y no me dijiste nada de eso.

Naruto pudo percibir el enfado de su amiga en el tono de su voz.

—Deja organizarme un poco y te llamó para ver si salimos hoy.

.

.

Sakura estaba indignada, pensó que las cosas con Naruto serian fáciles, que bastaba con ofrecerle una noche de pasión para que accediera a darle un hijo, pero había subestimado la inteligencia de su amigo y este al parecer no caería tan fácil.

Ella sonrió al ver que su celular alumbraba con el nombre de Naruto en la pantalla.

—_¿Si?, _

—_Bueno Sakura-chan, lo he pensado mejor y dejaré esto para mañana, necesito relajarme un poco._

—_Entonces ven a buscarme a mi casa. —dijo ella. _

—_En medía hora estoy allá._

La llamada terminó y Naruto apagó la computadora, guardó en una carpeta los papeles que estaba revisando y vio la hora en su reloj, apagó el regulador de la PC y se asomó por la puerta.

—Deja eso para mañana.

—Pero aun no termino.

—Voy a cerrar mi oficina porque me voy.

Le explicó a la joven antes de entrar de nuevo a la oficina para apagar la luz, estaba cerrando con llave la puerta cuando Shikamaru lo vio.

—Te vas antes de la hora.

Normalmente Naruto se quedaba hasta las ocho de la noche intentando ponerse al día, podía usar sus clones, pero prefería mantener su mente ocupada en algo y no tener que llegar a su solitaria casa.

—Sí, tengo algo personal que hacer.

—¿Con Sakura?

Intento adivinar, Naruto sonrió.

—Voy a salir con ella, deséame suerte, —dijo en tono alegre.

El Séptimo siguió su camino dejando a Shikamaru sorprendido, ¿Sakura y Naruto?, no era raro imaginarlos de pareja, lo que si era raro es en qué tiempo esos dos habían comenzado a salir.

Antes de llegar a casa de Sakura, Naruto se desvío para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, no quería ir como el Hokage, quería ir como Naruto.

Sakura estaba aburrida viendo la televisión cuando tocaron la puerta principal de su casa, se levantó como un resorte. Ese debía ser Naruto.

El rubio sonrió cuando ella le abrió la puerta, —estás son para ti.

Era un arregló de flores artificiales, aunque estaban perfumadas.

—Uh, gracias, no esperaba flores, de hecho pensé que yo bebía comprarte flores a ti. —se mofó tomándolas. —no parecen reales.

Naruto bufó, —son de papel crepe, así no morirán y podrás verlas todos los días, y no tienes porque regalarme flores.

Haruno se rió mientras las acomodaba en un florero sin agua, eran hermosas.

—Pasa un momento.

Naruto entró y la observó, ella tenía puesto un lindo vestido ajustado color negro, largo hasta el comienzo de las rodillas. La hacía ver muy sexy.

—¿Entonces a donde vamos? —preguntó él con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

Sería un poco difícil resistirse a ella si se veía tan bien.

—Al teatro. —dijo segura de que a él no le gustaría.

El séptimo arrugó la frente, —eso no suena divertido.

Haruno lo miró inquisitivamente, —¿a dónde más podríamos ir?, no somos niños para ir al parque infantil que tiene la aldea, como Hokage deberías invertir más en el turismo.

Naruto soltó una risita tonta, —lo tomaré en cuenta, estás muy guapa Sakura-chan.

—Gracias, olvide saludarte con más confianza, —se acercó a él y lo abrazó envolviendo los brazos por debajo de las axilas del ninja, estaban muy juntos, las mejillas del Kage se ruborizaron levemente.

—¿Estás usando colonia? —le preguntó manteniendo el abrazo.

—¿No te gusta?

—Huele bien, me gusta, —dijo poniéndose de puntillas para besar su mejilla, él se ruborizó por la tardanza del beso, cuando ella se alejó tomó las manos del ninja el cual ya estaba nervioso, —¿Naruto y si nos quedamos aquí?, ya que no te gusta el teatro.

Él tosió imaginando que ella quería acortar el plan y llevarlo a la cama, era justo lo que Sakura quería.

—No tengo problema en ir, además habrías perdido el tiempo arreglándote así para nada.

—¿Como que para nada?, me arregle así para ti, para gustarte y que tu libido aumente, eso hará que las cosas fluyan más fácil y te sientas excitado.

Él estiro el cuello de su playera, le ponía algo incomodo que fuese tan sincera, seria duro mantener el control si ella estaba tan dispuesta a seducirlo.

—Siéntete libre, por hoy esta es tu casa.

—Uh, gracias, —se rascó la nunca sin saber que más decir.

Sakura lo atrajo suavemente de la playera y le robó un beso, beso que el Hokage continuó mientras la retenía por la cintura, tampoco es que iba a estar rechazándola a cada momento, la deseaba, mucho.

Sakura-chan besaba de maravilla, era atrevida succionando y mordiendo su labio inferior. Naruto aun no se creía lo que le estaba pasando con su amiga, de un día para el otro ella había cambiado mucho con él. Era normal, teniendo en cuenta que ya le había dicho lo que quería.

Era lógico que ella lo seduciría, no iban a tener un hijo con solo hablarlo. Ella quería pasar a la acción, él también, pero más quería que se casaran y formaran legalmente una familia.

Naruto se atrevió a acariciarle el trasero mientras exploraba con su lengua la boca de su amiga, se tragó varios gemidos de la pelirosa mientras ella le acariciaba la nuca volviéndolo loco.

—Hmm, que rico besas Naruto.

—Tú también. —murmuró sobre sus labios antes de seguir devorándolos.

Pero Sakura no iba a embarazarse con sólo besos, con pasos torpes ella lo guió hasta el sofá, Naruto se sentó y Sakura se subió sobre él, lo besó quedándose pegada de sus labios.

El deseo había nublado por completo la mente de Naruto, fue ingenuo al pensar que podía ganarle, Haruno podía sentir la dura hombría del rubio fácilmente ya que el séptimo le estaba apretando el trasero mientras le comía la boca sin ninguna reserva, las manos del la konoichi acariciaban el abdomen bajo la playera de Naruto.

—Vamos a mi habitación. —le susurró rompiendo el beso por un momento.

Naruto respirando agitado la miró, la había despeinado un poco y ya no tenía labial en sus labios, todo ella tenía un aurea tan sexual, que sentía que moriría sino la hacía suya ahora mismo, la deseaba como a nadie.

Sakura se levantó y le ofreció una mano para que también lo hiciera, pero Naruto dudo, si consentía acostarse con ella, Sakura-chan perdería todo el interés en él, ese era el riesgo que corría.

Rechazó la mano que ella le ofrecía y se levantó por su propia cuenta.

—Sakura-chan, aún no tenemos esa cita, si quieres que sea yo quien te ayude a ser madre tienes que ganártelo.

—¿Qué?, vas a seguir con esa mierda, me dijiste que la cita era para crear ambiente y sentirte más cómodo, hace un momento estabas muy cómodo, mírate.

La notoria erección que tenia lo delataba.

El rubio con la cara toda roja se arregló la ropa, Sakura le había sacado una parte de la camisa de los pantalones.

—Estas equivocada, yo soy quien decide, ahora iremos a mi casa, quiero que la conozcas, le pediré a la cocinera que prepare una cena para nosotros.

Sakura en su mente soltó un millar de maldiciones, ¿como Naruto se atrevía a dejarla caliente y luego actuar como si nada?

Bufó cruzándose de brazos, —¿y luego qué?, insistirás con casarnos, casarme contigo sería raro, somos amigos.

Eso lo ofendió, —¿y tener sexo conmigo no te parece raro?, siento que sólo quieres usarme.

Sakura caminó hacia él, pero no lo tocó, se sentó en el sofá y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, negó con la cabeza y luego intento manipularlo.

—Lamento haberte hecho sentir de esa manera, fue un error pedirte esto a ti, tendría que buscar a un hombre menos problemático y con ganas de divertirse.

Naruto arrugó la frente pensando que seguro ella se refería a alguien como Kiba, pero él no estaba en la aldea.

Pero Sakura no se refería a nadie en especial.

—Te recuerdo que Kiba no tiene fecha de regreso, está en una misión muy importante.

Sakura bufó, —Yo no hablaba de él, ¡oh, vamos!, no seas ingenuo, pude regresar embarazada de. ..

—¿Tenias un amorío allá? —la interrumpió rápidamente, sintiendo que la cólera lo invadía. Algo ilógico porque no tenían nada.

—Me refiero a que complique todo al haberte pedido este favor a ti.

Naruto se sintió dolido, él se había sentido muy especial cuando ella lo eligió por tener sentimientos nobles y ser un hombre sano.

Suspiró con desgana, ella lo escuchó y lo miró, —no te sientas mal Naruto, ha sido culpa mía, podemos seguir con nuestras vidas y fingir que nada de esto paso.

Estaba segura de que había sonado lo suficientemente convincente, si sus encantos no fallaban Naruto se rendiría ante el placer esa misma noche.

.

.

.

* * *

Vamos a ver, ¿quién es team Sakura y quien es team Naruto?


	3. Tres

****Un hijo tuyo****

**Capitulo 3**

**..**

Con los pies sobre el escritorio Naruto se equilibraba en las dos patas traseras de la silla, se le notaba bastante alegre pues acababa de recibir una grata noticia, una que no esperaba pero que le hacía feliz, dentro de un mes podría salir de Konoha y tomarse una semana libre. Estar encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo en esa oficina lo estaba hartando y de seguir así terminaría renunciando a su cargo, cosa que no lo hubiera imaginado nunca en su infancia cuando soñaba con ser Hokage.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de repente y Naruto tuvo que equilibrarse para no caer de espaldas, nadie le anuncio sobre la nueva visita, luego recordó que él había ordenado que cuando se tratara de Sakura podían dejarla entrar sin preguntarle.

—Hola Sakura-chan, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

La cita de hace cuatro días atrás había ido bien, pero no tanto para ella quien no logro engatusar al Séptimo.

—Vi a Shion caminando por la aldea, ¿qué hace aquí? —le preguntó extrañada.

Naruto sonrió internamente, cruzó los dedos sobre el escritorio y la analizó de pies a cabeza, siempre le pareció bonita, pero ahora que usaba el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda se veía completamente hermosa, sus ojos verdes brillaban con más intensidad.

—¿Por qué crees que está aquí?

Naruto lo pensó rápidamente, podía usar la visita de Shion a su favor, al menos para ver como Sakura se comportaba.

Ella vacilo un momento antes de responder, —no sé, ¿asuntos políticos?

El Kage negó con la cabeza, —vino para hacerme cumplir una promesa que ya había olvidado.

Sakura arrugó la frente, —¿Cuál promesa?

—Quiere que sea el padre de sus hijos.

—¿QUEEE? —gritó escandalizada, —¿estás bromeando verdad? —preguntó clavando sus ojos verdes en el Hokage.

De hecho si habían hablado sobre eso, Shion lo había asustado con eso antes de hablarle sobre el verdadero motivo de su visita, demás estaba decir que la rubia se había reído a costillas del Séptimo por un rato.

El Kage negó despacio con un movimiento de cabeza, estaba más serio que nunca.

—Entonces Shion se volvió loca, —declaro intentando calmarse —supongo que le dijiste que no.

El rubio se rascó la nunca. —¿porque estaría loca?, tú también quieres un hijo mío.

Ante esa respuesta Haruno había quedado sin palabras, era verdad, pero las cosas eran diferentes, o al menos así lo veía Sakura, es decir, ella pensaba que tenía más derecho a tener un hijo con Naruto que una mujer que conocieron hace muchos años y nunca más vieron, ¿con que derecho venia a pedirle un hijo a Naruto?

—¿Vas a casarte con ella? —preguntó tratando de ocultar su molestia.

El rubio negó con los ojos cerrados, Sakura podía ver que el muy idiota estaba sintiéndose muy especial por el hecho de que dos mujeres quisieran tener hijos con él, estaba de los más presumido sentado como un rey en su trono —no necesariamente tengo que casarme con ella para darle lo que quiere. —contestó en tono de broma. —le he dicho que tu también quieres un hijo mío.

—¡Te volviste loco!, ya sabes lo malcriada que era, tus palabras seguro le han dado esperanzas, ahora cuando la rechaces será algo muy descortés. —le explicó en tono de regaño.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y mirando hacia la pared dijo con voz seria, —hace años ella me lo pidió, antes que tú, si di mi palabra la tengo que cumplir, —hizo una pequeña pausa mientras acomodaba varios papeles en su escritorio —además la idea de tener a una mujer bonita que viva conmigo no me desagrada, hace más de un año que no toco a una mujer y tú no quieres casarte conmigo.

Sakura enfureció, —¡no hagas esto!

—No estoy haciendo nada, sólo digo la verdad. —se encogió de hombros, —lo pensé bien y yo creo que está mal que te presionara para que te cases conmigo, así que no lo haré más.

La pelirosa parpadeó sin entender, —¿me ayudaras a tener un bebé sin que nos casemos?

—No, eso no estaría bien, dejaremos las cosas como están y hablaré con Shion para ver cuando podemos casarnos. —lo dijo sin mirarla a la cara, estaba reprimiendo las ganas de reír.

Sakura se levantó totalmente indignada, —¡No tienes ni una pizca de consideración!, me pediste una cita y te la di, estaba en proceso de convencerte y ahora de la nada tiras todo mi esfuerzo a la basura, ¡no es justo!

Uzumaki ahora la miró con interés, —no te alteres, aun no decido nada, todavía puedes convencerme de que eres una mejor elección.

Ella lo miró fijamente y Naruto tragó con dificultad, acaso podía leerle la mente, parecía que estuviera leyéndole el alma, Haruno se llevo ambas manos a la cintura y dijo.

—Eres un idiota, cásate, haz lo que te dé la gana, ¡no me importa!.

¿Qué?, eso no era para nada lo que el Séptimo esperaba escuchar.

Sakura salió azotando la puerta.

—Que complicada es Sakura-chan, no debí jugar con eso, espero que no vaya a preguntárselo a Shion.

.

.

.

Sakura se fue directo a casa de su maestra en busca del apoyo moral que necesitaba, Tsunade había decidido quedarse a vivir en Konoha ya que toda la gente que apreciaba estaban allí, además Shizune ya no podía ser su compañera de viajes ya que Naruto le había pedido que trabajara para él, lo cual le parecía perfecto porque su pupila era muy buena en la administración, pero sobre todo tenía mucha paciencia, trabajar con Naruto debía ser mas desesperante que trabajar con ella, reconocía que fue bastante perezosa, pero Naruto era una caso especial.

La pelirosa arrugó la frente al ver a su sensei fumando en el patio trasero, estaba cansada de siempre recordarle los peligros de fumar cigarrillos, pero esa mujer era terca como una mula, y aunque sus pulmones estaban fallando no paraba de fumar, decía que de algo tenía que morir, Sakura contraatacaba su argumento respondiéndole que el caso de vivir era tratar de vivir sanamente alargar la vida, no acortarla.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —le gritó desquitando la rabia que sentía contra Naruto, —¿es que no le importa morir?

Aquello era un alago para la ex Hokage, se sentía dividida respecto a ese asunto, por un lado le gustaba que Sakura se preocupara por ella, porque la sentía y quería como a una hija, pero por otro lado le fastidiaba que saboteará su momento de relax.

—¡¿Cómo puede hacer algo que sabe que daña sus pulmones y su cuerpo?!, —seguía desquitándose con la rubia, —¡sabe perfectamente que los jutsus médicos no hacen milagros!, —caminaba de un lado para el otro bajo la mirada de su maestra, —¡se está matando lentamente y a usted no le importa!

—Sakura. —trato de hablar la rubia.

—¡No, Sakura nada! —Gritó a punto de llorar, —si no le importa tener otra recaída a mi sí, no quiero verla pegada a una maquina.

Comenzó a llorar de pura impotencia, Tsunade boto el cigarrillo, caminó hacia la mujer pelirosa y la hizo sentarse, —Sé que estás preocupada por mí, pero también te paso algo mas, ¿qué sucede?

Sakura se secó las lágrimas con el borde de su suéter —Naruto se va a casar, ¿puede creerlo?.

—Por tu reacción debo asumir que no es contigo con quien va a casarse.

A ella nadie la engañaba, sabía que Sakura llevaba unos cuantos años enamorada de Naruto pero era demasiado cobarde para aceptar sus propios sentimientos e intentar tener algo con él.

—Se va a casar con Shion, —su voz sonaba temblorosa, frunció el ceño y gruñó, —pero no me importa, ¡por mi puede hacer lo que le dé la gana!

Tsunade no recordaba quien era esa tal Shion, pero había algo raro en todo eso, pues sabía que Naruto no tenía a nadie, era un hombre que pasaba todo su tiempo trabajando para que todo en la aldea marchara bien.

—¿Entonces si no te importa cuál es el problema?, ¿estás interesada en él como hombre?

Sakura no quería decirle todo su plan de tener un hijo con él.

—Hable con él por favor, explíquele que un matrimonio no es cosa de juego, no conoce a Shion como para atar su vida a ella. —le pidió en tono de suplica.

—Sakura, ese baka merece ser libre de elegir con quien quiere estar.

Haruno se desespero ante la negación de su maestra, —¡ella no le está dando a elegir!, lo está obligando a cumplir una tonta promesa.

Finalmente la ex Hokage le prometió hablar con Naruto y Sakura se marchó más tranquila, después de todo una boda necesitaba de tiempo para organizarse, de camino a la aldea paso frente a una tienda y al escuchar la voz de Naruto se detuvo y su ojos buscaron rápidamente al dueño de la voz, a través del vidrio de la vitrina vio algo muy doloroso, era una tienda de maternidad y Naruto estaba allí con Shion, con su risa alegre el rubio le mostraba a elegir a Shion entre dos ropitas de bebés.

Sakura creyó que estaba en una pesadilla.


	4. Cuatro

_Al día siguiente en la oficina del Hokage…_

—Aquí tienes lo que pediste —lo dejó caer violentamente en el escritorio del Hokage el presupuesto de varios equipos médicos que necesitaban comprar para mantener en buenas condiciones el hospital —procura solucionarlo lo más pronto posible.

Naruto la observó, hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura no se mostraba fría con él, supuso que ahora estaba enojada por haber descubierto que era broma que se iba a casar con Shion, ingenuamente el Hokage creí que la pelirosa ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones y había entendido que él no sería capaz de casarse con otra.

Pero estaba muy equivocado, después de haberlo visto muy sonriente con Shion en la tienda de maternidad Sakura estaba convencida de que si era capaz de casarse con otra, y no sólo eso, también la embarazaría lo más pronto posible, ¿o acaso ya venía embarazada?, la duda la estaba matando y prefería que fuese esto último.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado, ya que la reacción que esperaba era que Sakura lo atacara verbalmente por haberle mentido.

Olvidándose de su orgullo Haruno se sentó frente al escritorio, —Shion está embarazada, ¿verdad? —preguntó esperanzada.

Naruto se sorprendió, pero guardo silencio.

—Los vi en la tienda de maternidad.

En ese momento Naruto comprendió que Sakura aun no había hablado con Shion y él debería aclarar ese malentendido, o mejor aún, aliarse con Shion para que lo ayudara a convencer a Sakura-chan de aceptarlo como esposo.

—Hice mis cálculos y a menos que se estuvieran viendo a escondidas, ese bebé no sería tuyo, no me sorprende que quieras criar el hijo de otro hombre, ¿pero casarte no te parece algo exagerado?

Él no sabía que decir.

—Me parece algo muy tierno que un hombre esté dispuesto a criar los hijos de otra relación, pero tú, Naruto, no sé —hizo una pausa porque no quería ser impertinente al preguntar si ya no la amaba, el rubio se rascó la cabeza alborotándose el cabello.

—No me imaginas como padre, es eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa. —por eso tienes miedo de formar una familia contigo.

—Serias un desastre, mira como tienes montañas de trabajo. —comentó fingiendo una sonrisa, Naruto se rió.

—Me las arreglaría, para tener a mi mujer e hijos contentos, ¿o dudas de que pueda hacerlo?. —Ella no respondió, —con amor todo se puede Sakura-chan.

—Tú enamorado serias un desastre, te olvidarías de hacer tus obligaciones. —se burló ella, recordando como era de insistente él para que tuvieran una cita cuando eran más jóvenes.

—Sakura-chan no todo en la vida puede ser trabajar, también hay que amar y dejarse amar. —dijo él refiriéndose a ella, pero Sakura no lo entendió así, creyó que habla de Shion.

—Cierto, pero como Hokage deberías medirte más, después de todo perteneces a esta aldea, no a una mujer, dar paseos románticos te quitara el tiempo, sobre todo casarte.

Sakura necesitaba convencerlo de que desistiera de la idea de cumplirle la promesa a Shion, Haruno aun deseaba que Naruto fuese el padre de su hijo, no iba a decirte en su decisión.

—No te preocupes por eso, aun estando enamorado puedo trabajar normalmente.

Las esperanzas de Sakura se desinflaron como un globo, no podía ser verdad, _¿en qué momento se enamoró de Shion?,_ no quería que Naruto construyera una vida junto a la rubia, la angustia se apodero de ella.

—Préstame tu baño por favor.

Él señaló una puerta en su oficina y ella entró al baño dejando a Naruto muy desconcertado por la repentina interrupción, Sakura se sentó en el inodoro y vacio su vejiga, pensó que si Naruto estaba enamorado de Shion entonces no tenía ninguna oportunidad con el rubio, _"es injusto"._

Subió el zipper de su falda tan bruscamente que este mordió parte de la tela y se quedo atascado, no subió completo y peor aún se quedo con el ganchito en la mano,—maldición.

Comenzó a forzar el zipper mientras murmuraba, —no creo que Naruto la ame, quizás hablaba de mí, de que me ama y aun así puede trabajar tranquilamente.

Sabía que era muy arrogante pensar eso, pero no quería entrar en depresión pensando lo contrario.

El Hokage pensaba en las posibles reacciones de Sakura cuando le dijera que no iba a casarse con Shion, que todo era una pequeña mentirilla, la opción número uno era que lo golpearía hasta dejarlo medio muerto, y la otra opción y la que más deseaba que sucediera aunque lo veía difícil viniendo de ella era que se alegraría y lo regañaría sólo un poco.

¿Era ingenuo al creer que Sakura no lo desecharía como futuro padre de sus hijos?, Naruto tenía confianza en sí mismo, creía poder convencerla de formar una familia juntos.

Pero su mentira se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande, como una bola de nieve cuando la dejas rodar o que sólo está ahí, inmóvil recibiendo más nieve. Tenía que decirle la verdad, pero hoy no seria, tenía miedo de morir.

La puerta del baño se abrió y le pareció curioso ver a Sakura con la falda al revés, con la parte trasera hacia adelante.

—Sakura-chan tienes la falda al revés, —le comentó con algo de diversión en su rostro.

Ella entornó los ojos. —Ya lo note idiota, no te vayas a reír, —se alzó la blusa, —y Naruto se ruborizó al creer que ella iba a desnudarse, no recordaba si la puerta tenía el seguro o no, —el cierre se trabo, no puedo salir así con la falda al revés y cayéndoseme, pensaran que nos hemos revolcado aquí.

—Déjame pasar el seguro a la puerta y te ayudo. —se ofreció él.

Dos minutos después Naruto intentaba bajarlo con mucho cuidado sin terminar de romperlo, pero era imposible y el cierre no cedía, —ah, me estás pellizcando con tus dedos —le regañó dándole un manotazo en las manos.

Naruto la soltó, estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de intentar controlar su fuerza y no romper el zipper, lo peor de todo era que se sentía excitado y cuando estaba así le resultaba difícil centrarse en algo, Sakura como sólo quería solucionar el problema no había reparado en que esa era una buena oportunidad para intentar algo con el rubio.

El Hokage se apartó de ella y secándose el sudor de la frente, caminó hacia un sillón y jalando el cojín este se convirtió en un sofá cama, fue en ese instante que ella malentendió la situación.

—Ven, intentaremos cerrar en vez de abrirlo, —propuso él.

—No estoy segura, la situación se ha tornado un poco rara —se mofó ella.

Naruto respondió con voz seria, —si te acuestas será mejor.

—Sakura lo miró alzando una ceja, Uzumaki se apresuró a explicarle, —si te acuestas tu cuerpo se relajara, tu vientre se aplanara más y estoy casi seguro de que funcionará.

—Bien, pero no intentes sobrepasarte conmigo o te moleré a golpes.

_¿Por qué carajos tuve que decir eso? _se recriminó mentalmente,con las ganas que tenía de que Naruto se pasara de listo y ella arruinando la única oportunidad.

Ella se acostó y Naruto la miraba inquieto sin atreverse a hacer algo, —¿que estas esperando?. —lo apuró ella.

—Sí, ya voy, —entró a la cama y con las manos temblorosa se puso manos a la obra, tocaba la ropa interior de la chica, ya que sin el gancho tenía que meter los dedos, ella se sorprendió cuando el Hokage se acomodo pasando una rodilla a cada lado.

—Esta... cosa... no sede, —gruñía intentando subirlo sin dañarlo, el contacto de sus dedos con la piel de ella los tenia acalorados a los dos, por ese motivo Sakura prefirió observar en silencio cada gesto que hacia el rubio, como fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios, se le veía muy concentrado.

Momentos después Naruto paro para admirarla, con el pelo rosado extendido sobre la superficie negra se veía increíblemente sexy.

—Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, —comentó sin pensar, ella se mordió el labio de manera sensual.

—¿Si?, ¿y qué te parece más bonito?.

Él ni se detuvo a razonar inmediatamente, —esta zona, —dijo tocando con la palma de la mano el abdomen plano de la chica, el contacto de piel con piel la hizo vibrar. —la armonía entre todas tus partes, es tan equilibrada que yo diría que es perfecta.

Ella sonrió agradecida.

—Sakura-chan, lo de Shion y yo es…

Sakura frunció el ceño y lo interrumpió, —acabas de arruinar el momento.

Se quejó recordando que él pronto se casaría.

—¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?.

—Hazla.

—¿Por qué quieres un hijo mío?

Sakura estiró la mano y le tocó el cabello dorado haciéndolo acercar su rostro al de ella, acarició los labios del Hokage y dijo —me gusta tu sonrisa y tu forma de ser, si mi bebé se pareciera a ti, eso me haría feliz.

Naruto dejó caer su cuerpo al lado de ella, ¿acaso esa no era una declaración de amor?, el Séptimo se sintió feliz con su respuesta, giró la cabeza para verla, —tu forma se ser también me gusta Sakura-chan, y tu piel.

Tras un momento de silencio ella comentó —No creo que a Shion le agrade que me digas esas cosas.

Naruto resopló recordando que se había metido en un buen problema, —¿por qué no dices de una vez que no quieres que me case con ella?

—¡Lo logré!. —celebró ella, finalmente había logrado subir lo que quedaba del zipper sin romperlo.

Naruto arrugó la frente, Sakura salió de la cama, se enderezó la falda, se peino el cabello con los dedos, quito el seguro de la puerta y antes de marcharse dijo, —no quiero que te cases, pero esa no es mi decisión.

El séptimo sonrió, pero pronto su sonrisa se borró al ver a Shizune entrando con otra montaña de papeles. —Por Kami-sama tiene todo el trabajo entero. —se quejó la mujer negando con la cabeza.

Se ruborizó al ver al Hokage sentado en una cama, Naruto supuso que la mujer estaba pensando que él y Sakura la habían usado, no se molesto en negarlo, no tenía porque dar explicaciones.

—¿De dónde salió eso?. —comentó abochornada.

—Es un sofá cama que uso cuando me quedo toda la noche —dijo haciendo que le mueble volviera a su estado normal, un sofá largo.


	5. Cinco

Hola, sólo quería decir que mi internet es una mierda, aun así aprovecharé para actualizar en los momentos que llegue el internet y tenga algo listo, este es el penúltimo capítulo, estoy escribiendo el final y el epílogo de esta historia. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**-Un hijo tuyo-**

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

Lo mejor para salir de dudas era hablar con la otra implicada, así que la pelirosa tomó la decisión de ir a buscar a Shion. Su excusa para verla era darle la bienvenida a la aldea, pues se conocían de aquella misión hace tanto tiempo.

Shion la reconoció apenas abrió la puerta, pero no recordaba el nombre de la pelirosa, y algo en la expresión de la rubia se lo dijo.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?, soy Sakura Haruno un día...

Shion la interrumpió,—te recuerdo, estoy bien, pasa, ¿cómo estás?, ¿en qué te puedo ayudarte?

Haruno entró a la elegante habitación, ya tenía una conversación previamente armada en su cabeza, —sólo venia a darte la bienvenida a la aldea, ahora que vas a vivir aquí, vengo a ofrecerme como guía turística por si quieres conocer mejor la villa.

Shion sonrió mientras servía dos tazas de té y tomaban asiento en el cómodo sofá blanco —gracias, pues si me interesa la idea, aunque no vine para quedarme.

Sakura frunció el ceño —¿cómo?, no entiendo.

—Sí, mis negocios aquí ya están por quedar listos.

—Oh, entiendo, sólo van a casarse y luego te irás. —comentó extrañada de que Naruto aceptara algo así.

Shion se sorprendió, —¡Naruto-kun te dijo de mi boda!

Una tonta sonrisa de enamorada se formó en los labios de la rubia, Sakura tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar.

—Pues sí, me dijo que se casarían pronto porque quieren tener hijos rápido.

Shion se ruborizó levemente, —si, la verdad es que soy yo la que quiere tenerlos, Gaara-kun esta algo indeciso, piensa que no podrá ser un buen padre, estoy intentando convencerlo de lo contrario.

Haruno arrugó la frente.

—¿Gaara-kun?, ¿no vas a casarte con Naruto?

Shion soltó una carcajada, —para nada, ¿por qué piensas eso?

Sakura comenzó a temblar de la rabia, Naruto se había burlado de ella.

—Seguro entendiste mal.

No, no había entendido mal, Naruto la había hecho creer que se casaría con Shion sólo para hacerla aceptar su idea de casarse con él, él había jugado sucio y se las pagaría.

—Él dijo claramente que se casaría contigo. —miró a la mujer con atención.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza intentando comprender, —no entiendo por qué diría algo así.

—Yo sí, —sonrió con maldad, —necesito tu ayuda para algo.

.

.

El Hokage caminaba de un lado al otro mientras frotaba sus brazos e intentaba calmarse, había citado a Sakura para contarle la verdad y temía por su vida, una hora más tarde se dejó caer en su sillón y respiró aliviado porque creía que ella ya no vendría.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando Sakura se digno a aparecer en su oficina, asomó la cabeza por la puerta —¿puedo pasar?

El séptimo tragó el nudo en su garganta y la miró con temor. —pensé que no vendrías.

Ella sonrió, —también tengo asuntos que atender y tu situación no es por trabajo, ¿o sí?, además no te luce esta cara de amargado, mira lo que te traje.

Haruno abrió una bolsa y el olor fue toda una delicia, Naruto casi babeó.

—¡Ramen!, —se levantó enseguida, —¿es esto acaso un tipo de soborno? —replico con los ojos iluminados viendo el envase.

—Es que necesito un favor tuyo.

—¿Que favor?

—Primero come y luego te digo. —propuso ella sentándose frente a él.

Él abrió el envase y cogiendo los palillos de madera dio el primer bocado, siempre tenía espacio en su estomago para otro ramen, se lo comió en menos de tres minutos.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es ese favor?, no me puedo negar porque ya me has alimentado. —sonrió sobándose el estomago.

—Hace tiempo que tengo ganas de nadar, entonces recordé que tú tienes una gran piscina en tu mansión, hoy es mi día libre y pensé en pedirte permiso de usarla esta tarde.

Naruto tenía que decirle la verdad, pero ahora con esta petición de ella las cosas se complicaban, no quería dañarle ese momento, porque obviamente Sakura-chan se enfadaría mucho con él cuando le dijera que había mentido sobre Shion.

"_Se lo diré después"_ decidió el séptimo.

—Puedes ir y usarla cuando quieras.

Escribió una nota y se la dio para que se la entregara a los ninjas que custodiaban la casa y la dejaran entrar sin problemas.

—Gracias. —se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. —cierto, ¿que querías decirme?

—Luego hablamos de eso, tengo que seguir trabajando.

Sakura le guiño el ojo y antes de que abriera la puerta para salir esta se abrió sola, Naruto palideció cuando Shion entró en la oficina, —¡amor! —exclamó Shion saludando a Naruto con un abrazo.

El Hokage abrió los ojos ampliamente, no entendiendo que estaba pasando con Shion para tratarlo de esa manera, Sakura seguía allí viéndolos, Naruto apartó con delicadeza a la mujer, —¿qué haces aquí?

La rubia sonrió, —vine a verte, Sakura-san me contó de su deseo de tener un hijo tuyo, —Naruto tragó fuerte, —hablamos y las dos llegamos a un acuerdo.

—¿Q-que?, ¿qué acuerdo? —se pasó una mano por la cabeza asustado.

—Ella quiere tener bebé contigo y yo también, así que nos turnaremos para compartir la cama contigo.

—¿QUE? —gritó Naruto incrédulo. —¿y Gaara?

Shion se encogió de hombros. —aparentemente no quiere tener hijos, así que tú me ayudarías con eso, no habrá problemas con Gaara-kun, él lo entenderá, porque lo que le aterra es criar un hijo propio, me ama, sé que me aceptara si sabe que tu eres el padre.

—¡No!, ¡eso no está bien! —chilló dando vueltas por la oficina.

—No hay porque ser egoísta, —intervino Sakura. —por mi está bien.

Naruto abrió ampliamente los ojos, —¿lo sabes?, —la pelirosa asintió, el ninja se apresuró a disculparse, —Sakura-chan, perdona, fue una bromita que se me salió de las manos, iba a decírtelo.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos —una bromita de muy mal gusto, pero te daré la oportunidad de ganarte mi perdón.

—¿Que tengo que hacer?, —se apresuró a decir, —lo que sea, sólo dímelo.

—Ya te lo había dicho, quiero un hijo tuyo, un lindo y hermoso bebé. —afirmó Sakura.

—¡Yo también! —insistió Shion.

Naruto las miró como si ambas estuvieran locas, de repente sintió que sus intestinos se retorcían, Sakura habló nuevamente, —¿o vas a decidirte por una de nosotras?

Naruto corrió al baño, las dos mujeres comenzaron a reírse y chocaron palmas, —¿qué le pusiste a su comida? —le preguntó la rubia.

Haruno sonrió, —un poco de laxante.

—¡Las estoy escuchando! —chilló desde el baño, —oh, dios, mi barriga duele.

Volvieron a reírse.

—Sin rencores Séptimo, merecías un castigo. —dijo Shion entre risas, —espero verte en mi boda.

—Vámonos, esto apesta. —añadió Sakura.

Se fueron dejando a Naruto ocupado en el baño.


	6. Capitulo final y epílogo

**Gracias por la larga espera y el tiempo que dedicaron a leer esta historia, aquí dejo el capítulo final junto con el epilogo. **

**6**

**Capítulo final**

**..**

Unas horas después Naruto ya se sentía mejor, no podía concentrarse en nada más, sólo era capaz de imaginarse a Sakura-chan nadando casi desnuda en la piscina de su casa, aunque después de lo sucedido dudaba de que fuese verdad lo de ir a nadar a su piscina. Tal vez sólo era una estrategia para distraerlo.

—Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso. —resopló regañándose.

Una hora después el séptimo se rindió ante la curiosidad, era definitivo, no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de Sakura, tampoco de imaginarse a él mismo haciéndole cosas que no pueden ser pronunciadas delante de niños, soltó un suspiro revolviéndose el pelo. Escuchó la voz de Shizune pidiéndole permiso para pasar, se acercó a la puerta y quitó el seguro, hace rato que se había encerrado para no ser interrumpido y poder dejar volar su imaginación.

—Séptimo, no ha hecho nada —se alarmó la amiga de Tsunade.

—Er… si, es que me siento un poco indispuesto, ya me voy, cierra la oficina por favor.

—Pero esto tiene que estar listo para hoy…

—No puedo hoy.

Tras esas palabras el Hokage no dejó ni la sombra.

—Este chico es más distraído que Tsunade-sama.

Murmuró viéndolo saltar por la ventana.

.

.

.

_¿Esto es real?,_ parecía uno de sus mejores sueños, Naruto apenas podía respirar mientras todo su cuerpo vibraba de excitación.

La pelirosa estaba flotando en la piscina con brazos y piernas abiertas, tenía los ojos cerrados manteniendo el equilibrio, no estaba usando su chakra, a Naruto la visión hizo que la garganta se le secara.

—Wou, Sakura-chan, creí que esto de la piscina era un truco para distraerme con el ramen.

Y si lo era, pero Sakura no iba a renunciar a su bebé por nada.

Ella abrió los ojos y se enderezó en el agua, le sonrió coqueta antes de hablar —veo que saliste temprano de tu trabajo, ¿viniste a hacerme compañía?, porque si es así te tardaste mucho.

Le sorprendió encontrarla tan de buen humor.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por no balbucear, pero tartamudeó un poco —Vi-ne para asegurarme de que no te espiaran los sirvientes. —inventó rápidamente.

A ella siempre le había parecido lindo cuando Naruto tartamudeaba, porque era algo que contradecía completamente su personalidad tan segura —no creo que se atrevan, muchos de los hombres de esta aldea creen que soy tu chica, lo cual siempre me resulto molesto, pero ya no me parece tan descabellada la idea.

Eso había sido muy directo, pero Naruto no escuchó la ultima parte, se había quedo lelo viéndole los pechos rodeados de agua, sabía que habían crecido desde que eran adolecentes, porque se notaba aun con sus suéter, pero verla sin blusa era diferente, totalmente diferente, se veían provocativos, de un tamaño mediano y firmes tal como le gustaban.

Sakura notando donde Naruto fijaba sus ojos sonrió, —ya deja de ser tan baka y ven aquí.

El séptimo parpadeó mirando a la mujer a la cara, negó con la cabeza —no sé, iba a aprovechar a dormir un poco y descansar. —dijo haciéndose el difícil.

Sakura bufó —¿dormir?, pero que aburrido te has vuelto, tienes toda esta mansión para ti y ni siquiera la disfrutas, ven aquí, nadar te ayudara a tener una mejor siesta.

—Bueno, ya que insistes.

La capa del séptimo cayó al suelo y se desvistió rápidamente, quedándose solamente con un boxer negro, sus ropas y sombrero de Hokage quedaron tiradas en la grama verde, saltó y nado bajo el agua hasta aparecer frente a ella, con el pelo amarillo aplastado y le sonrió.

—Tienes razón, yo debería disfrutar más esta casa. —dijo mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de la mujer, tenían un brillo especial.

—Yo siempre tengo razón.

Se mordió el labio y se rió al notar que Naruto otra vez estaba mirando sus pechos. —Naruto, mis ojos están aquí arriba.

—Ese bañador te queda muy bien —comentó con voz suave cerca de su rostro.

Ella tenía un bañador de dos piezas color rojo carmesí, le quedaba perfecto, sabía que tenía que rechazarla si intentaba llevarlo a la cama, pero un poco de juego no estaba mal.

—Gracias, —sonrió haciendo un poco de espacio entre ellos, se apoyó de la pared de la piscina, —¿y qué tal están las cosas en el trabajo?

Él dejó de sonreír.

—Pasé la mayor parte de la mañana en el baño,

—respondió apoyándose a su lado. Haruno soltó un carcajada y Naruto protestó, —fue una venganza cruel.

—Y tú fuiste un estúpido, te lo merecías.

—Hablemos de otras cosas.

—¿Como qué?

—Mi amigo Gaara se casará pronto, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

—Puede ser. —respondió casual, ya sabía por dónde iba el Hokage, aunque ya no estaba segura de rechazarlo, ese miedo que había sentido de perderlo cuando creyó que se casaría con Shion la hizo reflexionar.

No quería que Naruto se casaran con alguien más, no quería que Naruto fuera el padres de otros bebés que no fueran los suyos.

—Ahora que estamos hablando de bodas y esas cosas, ¿has pensado en tu boda?

—Sí, me gustaría una boda grande —se volvió hacia él, —muy grande, —pasó ambos brazos por los hombros del Hokage, estaba de puntillas bajo el agua para poder hacer eso, —como la boda de una princesa.

Naruto rodeó su cintura, —una princesa no, una reina Sakura-chan, —ella levantó una ceja, —¿estoy imaginando mal sí creo que estas queriendo casarte conmigo?, digo, sólo el Hokage puede tener una boda tan ostentosa en esta aldea.

Sakura junto sus labios en un corto beso, —casi, —otro rápido beso, —casi, que tal si terminas de convencerme allá arriba.

Señaló con su miraba la ventana que representaba la habitación del Hokage, acompaño sus palabras con un beso fuerte. Sakura gritó de sorpresa cuando Naruto la levantó cargándola como a una novia y los sacó del agua.

Algunos empleados que trabajaban en la mansión tuvieron que fingir que no vieron al séptimo subiendo las escaleras mojado y en ropa interior llevando en brazos a Sakura-sama vestida sólo con un traje de baño, no había que ser muy inteligente para imaginar que necesitarían privacidad y nadie se atrevería a molestarlos el resto de la tarde.

.

.

En el dormitorio, apoyados contra la puerta los dos se besaban con desesperación, era como si no podían tener suficiente del otro, Naruto abandonó los labios rojos para besar la suave piel de su garganta, lamió y chupó brevemente el punto donde saltaba el pulso. Era una locura total, sentía que no podía llevar las cosas con calma como le gustaría, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo de deseo gracias a las caricias que ella le estaba dando en su cuero cabelludo, enterrando sus uñas en su cabello.

Era una situación extremadamente sexy. La levantó para llevarla a la cama, Haruno jadeó al sentir los labios húmedos entre sus pechos, se inclinó levantando su espalda y desató el nudo del sostén, enseguida Naruto se encargó de llenar de atenciones la nueva piel expuesta, un montón de besos y caricias después Sakura gemía intentando no hacer mucho escándalo.

Pero era difícil, sus embestidas iban aumentando de ritmo, más fuerte, más rudo, Naruto la tenia ensartada a su gusto y ella se entregaba sin el menor pudor, la pelirosa lo atrajo con sus brazos y le acarició la espalda logrando que la aplastara un poco con su peso, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba con sus muslos y piernas las caderas del Hokage y con sus talones lo presionaba para sentirlo más adentro.

Naruto resoplaba concentrado en darle y darse a si mismo placer, por un momento dejó que ella lo cabalgara y estuvo a punto de correrse pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Ahora tu arriba.

—¿Qué?

Con unos cuantos besos logró que Naruto dejara de quejarse, Sakura encontraba más placentero la forma en que él la poseía, su forma de moverse y hundirse en ella era dura y deliciosa, sus besos y sus caricias eran intensos, jamás pensó que Naruto fuese tan apasionado.

Sakura estaba sudando y temblando recuperándose de su segundo orgasmo cuando lo sintió llenarla, fue inevitable pensar si quedaría embarazada en esa vez, pero prefirió no decirlo, no quería que Naruto pensara que lo había usado.

El séptimo salió de ella dejando un rastro de semen que mancho las sabanas, se dejo caer de espaldas mientras respiraba agotado —¿he cumplido tus expectativas?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —preguntó con las mejillas rojas.

—Dijiste que querías que te convenciera.

Sakura se cubrió el rostro con una sabana y Naruto soltó una carcajada, le parecía tierno y gracioso que ella estuviera avergonzada después de todo lo que habían hecho.

—Deja de reírte idiota.

**.**

Estaba anocheciendo cuando la puerta de la habitación del Hokage sonó con tres golpes, el empleado se había atrevido a tocarla porque sabía que hace rato no se escuchaban sonidos en el dormitorio del Hokage.

Naruto despertó con Sakura abrazada a su cuerpo y era la imagen más encantadora que tenia de su futura esposa, o eso esperaba, todavía tenían que hablar.

—Disculpe, Lord Hokage, tiene una visita. —dijo bajando la cabeza a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—No estoy para nadie, dígale que vuelva otro día. —le ordenó el Kage, lamentándose de haber despertado a Sakura.

—Puede ser algo importante Naruto —dijo ella sentándose en la cama, —Naruto quedo embobado viendo como la sabana se deslizó hasta mostrar el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirosa.

—¿Quién busca al Hokage? —preguntó Sakura poniéndose una camisa de Naruto para cubrirse.

—Yo.

Sakura se ruborizó intensamente al escuchar la voz de su maestra allí, sabia porque había venido, ella misma le había insistido que viniera a hablar con Naruto, pero ahora no quería que la dejara en evidencia, que dijera que lloró por creer su amor perdido.

Naruto fue demasiado rápido para poder detenerlo, el muy estúpido abrió la puerta vestido sólo con un pantalón largo.

—¿Que pasa abuela Tsunade?, ¿porque me busca? —le preguntó preocupado.

La rubia miró dentro de la habitación, y al ver a la pelirosa tan ligera de ropa comprendió lo que había pasado entre ellos, fijo nuevamente su atención en Naruto y habló —me pidieron que hablara contigo. —Sakura quiso que la tierra se la tragara, —pero creo que ya no es necesario.

Naruto frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

—Hola Sakura. —la saludó Tsunade con una leve sonrisa, le había sorprendido encontrarlos juntos, creía que Sakura se pondría en plan de orgullosa y dejaría a Naruto en bandeja de plata a la tal Shion.

—Tsunade-sama. —respondió en un murmuro bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

—Bueno, me voy, que pasen una buena noche.

La mujer rubia se giró en redondo y se marchó, Naruto la miró con extrañeza y luego cerró la puerta, —eso fue muy raro, cuando te vio pareció que ya no quiso decirme nada. —comentó el Kage pensativo.

Sakura quiso cambiar rápido de conversación —no le des importancia, ven aquí, vamos a dormir.

Naruto se metió en la cama y Sakura rápidamente lo abrazó como a un peluche y cerró los ojos. —¿Sakura-chan?

—¿Hm?

—¿Crees que ya estés embarazada?

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con algo de diversión —¿estabas pensando en eso mientras lo hacíamos?

—Algunas veces, —dijo con timidez.

Sakura no pudo evitar fantasear con la idea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Epílogo-**

**.**

—Pa-pa, papá.

Cuando estaba en su vientre Sakura muchas veces se había preguntado cómo sería la voz de su hija, y poder ahora escucharla hacia que su corazón se llenara de felicidad.

—Sí, vamos a visitar a tu papá. —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Papá?

—Sí.

Kasumi, una bebé de diez meses caminaba con ayuda de su madre por el pasillo que conducía a la oficina del Séptimo Hokage, que además de eso era su padre. Cuando por fin llegaron, la pequeña rubia golpeó la puerta con fuerza usando su pequeña palma, Sakura achicó los ojos por el fuerte ruido. Ella quizás había heredado un poco la fuerza brutal de su madre.

Dentro de la oficina Naruto levantó el rostro justo cuando la puerta se abría, las dos personas más importantes de su vida habían llegado inesperadamente, fue inevitable asustarse pensando que había pasado algo malo.

Sakura lo tranquilizó rápidamente.

—Olvidaste tu almuerzo —le dijo ella alzando con una mano la comida de Naruto, la otra mano la tenia ocupada ayudando a caminar a su hija.

—¡Papá!

Naruto se levantó para recibirlas con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, él la ayudó a ser madre y ella a cambio llenó el vacio de su vida dándole amor y una hija a la cuál adoraba. Ahora si podía decir que ya nada le faltaba, aunque… aun faltaba otro bebé, porque Sakura-chan ahora quería tener un niño.

.

.

.

.

**Fin **


End file.
